Komori
by Hikaru a
Summary: Pure A&M fluff. Kenji, Kenshin and Kaoru's son, is in the care of Misao and Aoshi for the day. (Complete; 2/2)
1. Spitfires Have All the Fun

W A R N I N G : This is fluff, pure fluff and nothing but fluff. This  
is what happens when Hikaru writes *too* much angst for *too* long.  
You have been warned, proceed at your own risk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Now are you sure you're going to be all right, Misao-chan? I mean   
after all..."  
  
Misao laughed, showing Kenshin and Kaoru to the door. "I don't have a   
child of my own, but I'm very good with them, as you know." Shaking her  
head, Misao opened the door to the Aoiya, letting the cool breeze of  
the Spring set in. "Don't worry about a thing Kaoru-san. Besides,   
you'll only be away for the day. Kenji's a good boy, what could   
possibly go wrong?"  
  
  
  
Komori  
by Hikaru  
  
  
Part 1: Spitfires Have All the Fun  
  
  
  
Aoshi awoke to the sound of a cry. His eyes snapped open quickly. Was   
that- a baby cry? Groaning on how the sun had barley began to rise,   
Aoshi slowly got up from his bed and walked over to his folded clean gi   
and hakama. The sun began to show through his window. Scowling at the   
bright light, Aoshi covered his eyes, trying to get a view of the sky.   
A perfect blue sky. It looked as if it were a painting.   
  
Again, the crying noise.   
  
Wincing at the sound, Aoshi turned to the door. What the hell was  
making that sound anyway? It sounded far too young to be Misao, and she  
was the only one, other than he, at the Aoiya. Intrigued by the  
mystery, Aoshi slid open the door to his room, walking ever-so quietly   
into the hall. The crying was much stronger there. Tracing the echoing   
cry, Aoshi finally came to the kitchen. It *was* a baby cry! Aoshi   
furrowed his brow, wondering what was going on. Even if he stayed out   
of the picture most of the time, he would have most certainly heard if   
someone had a baby.  
  
The door made a small swooshing sound as it slid open, revealing a   
hilarious sight. A smile began to tug on Aoshi's lips just from  
glancing in the room. There at the table sat Kenji, the Himura boy,   
crying his eyes out while Misao, who sat next to him, wore about three   
bowls of miso soup covering her entire upper body. A few pieces of tofu   
stuck in her hair, and a gigantic miso splattering on her face,   
obviously thrown by Kenji. It was apparent that Misao was having a   
rough time. Aoshi had to restrain himself from just bursting out into   
laughter. Clearing his throat, and struggling from going into   
convulsions of laugher, Aoshi finally made his presence known.  
  
Misao's eyes shot right to Aoshi's feet and slowly moved up his body,   
praying that it wasn't Aoshi; even though she already knew it was. Once  
her gaze met with his cold eyes, her eyes grew wide as she gasped   
inward; panicking as if she had just seen a snake. "A-Aoshi-sama!" she  
squeaked, squirming to wipe the miso from her face. "Aoshi-sama,  
what are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I was awakened by the sound of crying," he said trying to force his   
laugher to his toes. "But it's very obvious to me now what was making   
the sound." Aoshi folded his arms and leaned on the door frame, amused   
by the whole situation. "So why is the Himura child here?"  
  
Laughing nervously, Misao attempted to wipe off Kenji's face with a   
miso covered towel. Kenji struggled back and forth, but finally gave in   
to letting her wipe his face. "Kaoru-san and Himura are visiting their   
acquaintance in Kyoto, and let's just leave it at that..."   
  
"Again, *why* is the Himura child here?" Aoshi questioned, his amused  
look all a memory. He sometimes surprised even himself how quickly he  
could suppress emotion. It was no wonder that Misao would get so angry  
at him at times.   
  
Misao cleared her throat. "I'm taking care of him while they are gone.  
And his name is *Kenji* Aoshi-sama. You could at least call him by   
that. He doesn't know to answer to Himura!"  
  
"Oi." Aoshi called. "Himura."  
  
Kenji looked up to the tall man, his eyes bright as the smile on his  
face. Who was this man? He'd never seen him before. Kenji reached out  
to Aoshi, his arms straining to touch him from his position. Aoshi's  
lips curved into a small smile as he bent down to pat Kenji on his  
head.  
  
Shaking her head, Misao sighed loudly and pushed herself away from the  
table. "I give up!" Letting out a sigh, she then added bitterly, "He's   
*too* cranky in the morning!"  
  
Picking the small child up, Aoshi smiled fully now at Misao's   
frustration. 'Payback for all those nights you kept me up Misao.' "No   
he's not," he said motioning to how Kenji had stopped crying.  
  
Misao glared at Aoshi. It was too early for this. She looked out to the  
window to see the sun had just fully risen from its previous rest. The  
sight of it made her eyelids heavy. "Che, why did Himura have to come  
*so* early?" Misao turned to Aoshi-- but he was gone?! Her eyes   
searched around the hallway frantically looking at him. The sound of a   
baby laugh made her turn back the table, where Kenji sat in Aoshi's   
lap.   
  
Aoshi was hand-feeding him soup! Kenji wasn't throwing it- crying-  
anything but- eating?! Misao's jaw dropped in awe. "How did-how did  
you-"  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Aoshi looked to Misao, his cold mask once again  
present. "I've had lots of practice." He muttered as he fed Kenji   
another spoonful.  
  
It was Misao's turn to raise an eyebrow. "On who?" Of course, Misao  
knew the answer, but she liked to be reminded once in a while that  
Aoshi actually did care for her; at some point in her life he had   
loved her.  
  
Aoshi looked up to Misao with a questionable face. Wasn't it obvious?  
"A small spitfire, named Misao."  
  
A warm smile grew on Misao's face as she looked at Aoshi feeding Kenji.  
She let out a small chuckle. "Of course, I was more well behaved than   
he is."  
  
"How much do you want to bet?" Aoshi said, shaking his head as Kenji  
finished his last spoonful of soup.  
  
Misao scowled. As she stomped over to the two, her tiredness came back  
to face. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up so late last night. She  
knew that Himura was coming early, but jeez! Before sunrise?! Misao  
thanked the Gods that she heard him come in, since all the other   
Oniwabanshuu had left for Osaka on a sight-seeing vacation. She sighed   
as she plopped herself down on the ground. It was *way* to early for   
all of this.  
  
Sensing her tired chi, Aoshi looked over to Misao. For a moment, his  
eyes flashed with a sense of longing. Her small figure, even though  
exhausted, looked beautiful in the sun's reflection. The way the sun   
shone directly on her skin made it seem as if it were glowing. Her soft   
black hair, now without the long braid she had kept for so long, just   
barely fell past her shoulders. Aoshi had to resist the urge just to   
grab her and pull her close to him. The hunger for her throbbed in the   
back of Aoshi's throat. He swallowed hard, finally pushing the urges   
down. "Why don't you go back to sleep, Misao." He said in his signature   
monotone voice. Before she could argue, he added, "I know you were up   
late last night training."  
  
Her yawn signified that Aoshi was indeed correct. Tiredly Misao bobbed   
her head up and down and slowly walked out of the kitchen in the   
direction of her room. "Behave you two," She called out as she walked   
down the hallway.  
  
Kenji looked up to his make-shift-baby-sitter, a look of confusion on   
his face. Aoshi smiled, making a grin appear on Kenji's face as well.   
"Daijobu Himura, we'll have fun." He then tickled Kenji under his chin.   
Kenji giggled. Aoshi's smile grew a bit more, yet changed quickly to a   
frown.  
  
Once he had taken care of Misao, just like this. Had it really been  
*that* long ago? Quickly, the hunger and lust for Misao emerged, as his  
eyes filled with guilt. How could he think of her in that way when he  
had raised and taken care of her ever since Kenji's age? It was wrong   
for him to think that way! Aoshi closed his eyes sorrowfully. She was   
still so young--  
  
Kenji lightly tapped his hand on Aoshi's nose. He opened his eyes to   
see the small child hitting him.   
  
Could it be that the baby could sense his sadness and frustration?   
  
Letting out a small muttering of gibberish, Kenji's face filled with   
concern for his new friend.   
  
Aoshi patted the child on his head, a small smile once again coming to   
his face. "You're almost as quick as your Oto-san."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried, holding onto the branch for dear life. Her  
eyes were filled with tears, as they had been for the past few minutes  
that she had been stuck in the tree.   
  
Centering himself under where Misao was, a fifteen-year-old Aoshi   
outstretched his arms. It was a wonder that he, the Okashira, still  
held the responsibility to look after the five-year-old spitfire, also  
known as Misao. "Hang on Misao-chan, just don't let go until I say," he   
warned.  
  
Misao closed her eyes to the long drop she was going to have to make.   
She sniffed, trying to summon some strength. It didn't work.  
  
"Okay, Misao-chan, just fall into my arms."  
  
"You-Aoshi-sama won't let Misao-chan fall?" Misao said, in a shaky  
voice. "Is long drop to the ground, it is."  
  
A small smile appeared on Aoshi's lips, to which Misao returned. "I  
won't let you fall, Misao-chan."  
  
She swallowed hard. "Promise?"  
  
"Aa." Aoshi locked onto Misao's tear filled eyes, giving her a sense  
of trust and security. "I promise."  
  
Closing her eyes tightly, Misao let go of the branch. She landed with a  
soft *thud* right into Aoshi's arms. It was then that she began to cry  
again, burying her face in Aoshi's chest. "Oh Aoshi-sama! Misao-chan  
was so sc'red!"  
  
"Shhh..." Aoshi said softly, cupping his hand to the back of Misao's  
head. "It's all over now. I'm here to protect you."  
  
Misao pulled her head away and looked directly into Aoshi's eyes, a few  
tears still on her face. Aoshi softly wiped them away with his thumb.   
Forcing her tears back with a hard swallow, Misao managed a small   
smile. "Aoshi-sama always protect Misao-chan! `cuz Aoshi-sama *love*   
Misao-chan, ne?" she said as she tightened her grip around him.  
  
Rubbing his hand against her head, messing up her hair, Aoshi let out a   
soft chuckle. "Aa. Daisuki, Misao-chan."  
  
Jumping up and down in his arms, Misao wrapped her arms around Aoshi's  
neck, in pure joy. "Daisuki Aoshi-sama! Misao-chan *always* love   
Aoshi-sama!"  
  
  
A hot feeling shot through Misao's body as she doubled over in pain.  
She suddenly found herself lying in bed, eyes clasped down tightly.  
Misao's head jerked back and forth, screaming in pain. His hand was   
cupped around hers. Another nightmare. Another fever. They had become   
more and more frequent ever since her parents and grandfather were   
murdered. Unlike he, Misao couldn't suppress all the pain and   
suffering. Unlike he, she suffered and experienced the agony of her   
loss. And, in a way, he envied her. She could express her feelings and   
he could not. Maybe that was what he found to be so appealing about   
her. Her flame of life, even how dim that it was at this moment, called   
to him. It was something he never had and yet she always un-selfishly   
shared hers with him.   
  
"A-Aoshi-sama?" She said, half asleep and half awake. Her eyes were   
heavy from the lack of sleep she had gotten lately and red from all the  
tears she had shed.  
  
Aoshi lightly brushed the bangs out of her eyes. "Shhh... go back to   
sleep, your fever is still high. You need rest."  
  
"Aoshi-sama," Misao's eyes filled with tears again. "Mama and Papa...   
they aren't... they aren't coming back again are they?"  
  
Shaking his head, Aoshi closed his eyes. He too had suffered the loss  
of his parents. He knew exactly how she felt. Again, their lives  
connected. He could, despite his lack of displaying it, understand her   
pain. "No, they aren't Misao-chan."  
  
Misao shook her head. "No. No Misao-chan, Aoshi-sama. I'm too old to be   
called that now."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Aoshi muttered "Aa."  
  
Misao tightened her grip around Aoshi's hand. "Take me to the tree  
Aoshi-sama," she asked.  
  
"But Misao-"  
  
"Please?" he eyes pleaded with him.   
  
Solemnly, Aoshi picked up Misao from her bed and carried her out to   
Okina's garden, where the tree still lie. Still in Aoshi's arms, Misao   
looked up to the leaves and picked one off the branch, twirling the   
leaf between her fingers. "Aoshi-sama." Her eyes locked onto the   
spinning leaf, "You and Jiya are the only ones I have left." Aoshi   
remained silent. "Aoshi-sama," Her eyes locked onto his as she brought   
her tiny hand up to his face.   
  
"Daisuki."  
  
  
  
The scene slowly drifted to Aoshi leaving the Aoiya with Hannya,   
Beshimi, Shikijou, and Hyotoko. The leaves from the tree were a bright  
orange and wilting from the tree, giving a feeling of death in the air.   
"Aoshi-sama! Take me with you!" Misao cried.  
  
"Misao, you are to stay here with the others." Aoshi said in his cold  
voice, which Misao was all-too familiar with by now. The coming of the  
Meiji era had changed him so much.  
  
Misao stepped forward, tears welling up in her eyes. "But I thought you  
loved me and never would leave me again! You all are my family! You  
*have* to take me with you!" Misao ran towards Aoshi, only to trip. As  
she fell to the ground, cursing under her breath, the tears began to  
shed from her eyes. "I- I don't want you to leave me. Daisuki,   
Aoshi-sama. Daisuki!" Her eyes clasped down as she shouted.  
  
"Goodbye Misao." Aoshi said quietly as he and the others exited the  
garden. Misao reached out for his fading figure only to catch   
blackness. The world became dark, and yet Misao could still see Aoshi  
walking away, leaving her. Forever.   
  
What ever happened to the Aoshi that had saved her from the tree?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA!" Misao reached out, her eyes now open. Her room. She was   
back in her *own* room. It took a moment for her brain to realize that   
it was all a dream. As she calmed her breathing, Misao slowly scanned  
her room. Everything was as it should. "It was-" she pressed her hands  
against her body, confirming that she was indeed eighteen again. "-a  
dream?" she questioned, taking in a deep breath.   
  
Bringing her hand up to her head, she sighed. All those memories, they   
hurt too much. For the past two years now she had just tried to forget  
them, forget *him* or at least the way he used to be. The old Aoshi   
was long dead and never was coming back. Now all that existed was a   
shell, a shadow of the man he once was. "Oh brother..." she sighed.  
  
"Speaking of which-" Misao stiffened as she remembered Kenji.  
  
Misao sped out of her room to the kitchen. Her eyes scanned from the   
top to bottom. No one. No trace of Aoshi or Kenji. Panic stricken,  
she quickly yelled, "Aoshi-sama!?!"  
  
"We're in my room, Misao." Aoshi's cool voice echoed through the halls.  
  
Arching her eyebrow, Misao mindlessly walked to Aoshi's room to find  
that his door was open. Peeking in she saw that Aoshi and Kenji rolling   
a small ball back and forth. Kenji was giggling up a storm. Misao,   
again, was shocked. Aoshi rolled the ball slowly back to Kenji, so he   
could catch it in his tiny hands. Again, Kenji laughed, his rosy cheeks   
becoming even brighter than usual. Misao let out her held breath. "Well   
I can see that you two are fine."  
  
Gurgling, Kenji nodded and slowly crawled his way to Aoshi, climbing  
into his arms. Shocked, Aoshi looked down to the child, a look of   
confusion on his face. Misao let out a small chuckle as she walked  
into the room and sat down. "Hey, Chibi-chan, come to Misao-nee-chan,"  
Misao sang, trying to get Kenji over to her. Kenji, frightened of   
the older girl from earlier this morning, tightly held onto Aoshi's  
gi, making the later blush in embarrassment. "Oi!" Misao folded her  
arms.  
  
"It's okay Misao," Aoshi calmly said. He softly nudged Kenji and   
gently whispered, "Go on to Misao, Himura." Kenji looked questionably  
to his new friend, and then did as he wished. Misao swooped him up in  
mid crawl, taking him into her arms and holding him tight; in a longing  
way, almost. She smiled at Aoshi, a glimmer in her eye. "I never knew   
you were so good with babies, Aoshi-sama."  
  
"I did a good job with you, didn't I?" he questioned, looking out to   
the window. Outside was a bright blue sky, with birds flying in the   
air. Spring in Kyoto was always so beautiful.  
  
Misao flushed. "A-a." She stuttered, now faltering her sight from  
Aoshi. She instead focused on Kenji, who now was playing with her hair.  
He yanked hard, making Misao wince. Softly she pried his fingers out  
of her hair and smiled. "That hurts Chibi-chan." Kenji smiled. Wrapping  
her arms tightly around Kenji, she brought him in close, closing her  
own eyes, envisioning a perfect future. "I always wanted to be a   
mother."  
  
Aoshi's head perked up, raising an eyebrow to Misao's comment. Was she   
trying to tell him something? He cleared his throat and tried to change   
the subject. "It's a beautiful day outside."  
  
"Aa." Misao nodded.  
  
Silence filled the room for many seconds. Even Kenji, despite him again  
playing with Misao's hair, was quiet. Aoshi looked to Misao, locking  
his eyes onto hers. "Why don't we go have lunch outside, just the three  
of us?" He said, rising to a standing position. Misao was shocked. Why   
was he acting so kind to her? It wasn't unusual for him to totally   
ignore her for hours at a time. What had happened to him today?  
Extending his arm out to Misao, who blushed furiously, Aoshi said,   
"Let's go."  
  
"A-a." She stuttered again. "That sounds like fun."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
*crackles* Yeah, this was OOC *most* definitely. But FUN OOC, wouldn't   
you agree? ^_^v hehe, just wait till Aoshi and Misao go on their picnic   
with Kenji :D It is sure to be a sight to see!   
  
The title, Komori literally means baby-sitter in Japanese. Yeah _  
Those dictionaries my parents keep buying me come in handy sometimes.  
  
*hugz the fic* This is very sugary and I love it. _ However I know  
there was still some angst in there... just not as much as *usual*. In  
fact, compared to the "normal" fics I write, this fic is angst free...  
ummm yeah... _ Does that make sense?  
  
Don't expect this to be updated too often, since this series is going  
to be an escape for me when things get too dark _ Yet, I think this  
fic is going to have another part and that's it... so it may be   
finished by the end of April. It all depends on how much of Wind Storm  
I complete ^^;;  
  
If you hadn't noticed, this fic takes place somewhere right  
before/after the omake comic of the Kenshin Kaden called, "Haru ni   
Sakura" or "Cherry Blossoms in the Spring" which can be read at:  
  
http://victorian.fortunecity.com/stanford/130/haru.html  
  
Misao has cut her hair and she and Aoshi are at least traveling  
together. However, Aoshi's still as passive as ever *sighs* Aoshi!  
Come on! Can you see how she loves you damn it!  
  
Misao: You tell him Hikaru-chan!  
  
Aoshi: ..... *fears the next chapter*  
  
Hikaru: As you should. *smug grin*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This fic was written for the entertainment of us, the Misao and Aoshi  
obsessed. Hikaru made no profit from this fic and never will. The  
characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to her. Standard  
disclaimers apply *here*. 


	2. Dreamers Never Try

W A R N I N G : This is fluff, pure fluff and nothing but fluff. This  
is what happens when Hikaru writes *too* much angst for *too* long.  
You have been warned, proceed at your own risk.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Why don't we go have lunch outside, just the three of us?" He said,   
rising to a standing position. Misao was shocked. Why was he acting so   
kind to her? It wasn't unusual for him to totally ignore her for hours   
at a time. What had happened to him today? Extending his arm out to   
Misao, who blushed furiously, Aoshi said, "Let's go."  
  
What did she have to lose, other than her hold on her self-confidence.  
Oh yes, she could totally say the wrong things and mess up a completely  
good opportunity to show Aoshi how much she loved him. Not to mention,   
she could come out looking like a complete fool. However, she muttered   
an agreement before she could stop herself. Something good had to come   
out of this.  
  
She hoped.  
  
  
  
Komori  
by Hikaru  
  
  
Part 2: Dreamers Never Try  
  
  
  
Misao glared up at the dark gray clouds as they spat out drops of rain  
upon the ground. Their picnic was ruined, and it was all the rain's   
fault. It wasn't not like the picnic was going anywhere anyway...  
  
  
For a full hour Misao, Aoshi, and Kenji sat on the grass; Aoshi,   
opposite from where Misao sat, had Kenji in his lap; the latter happily   
munching away on rice. Misao's eyes were locked on Kenji, eating. She  
envied him. Not for the same reasons that anyone else would envy a   
child, but because he was sitting in Aoshi's lap- and she was not.   
Aoshi had not so much as looked up to the young ninja-girl, for he too  
watched the child. Was he envious? Misao couldn't tell. The permanent  
catatonic look in Aoshi's eyes made it impossible to tell what the man  
was thinking.   
  
Not one word was spoken for that hour. Not so much as a bird flying   
over the gathering, or anything. Complete silence. And it was   
aggravating the hell out of Misao. What had she thought earlier? That  
Aoshi might have actually *talked* to her? Well, his want to do that   
seemed to disappear as soon as they stepped outside. Aoshi was once   
again back to his normal silent state.   
  
What broke the silence was a crack of thunder that pounded against the  
earth, close to the Aoiya. The loud crackle upset Kenji, and he began   
to cry. That's when the rain began to fall.  
  
'Perfect.' Misao sulked. Whatever she had said about this being nothing  
to worry about, she cursed a thousand times over as the rain began to   
fall harder.   
  
"It's raining Misao." Aoshi said, covering Kenji's head with his broad  
arm.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious," she said bitterly. She was in no mood to   
play hide-and-go seek with Aoshi's personality at the moment. She just   
wanted to go inside. Misao scowled at Aoshi as she shook her head   
furiously to get all of the water out. She was already completely   
soaked. "Come on!" She said standing up. "Leave the picnic stuff out   
here, we'll get it once the storm is over."  
  
  
Misao scowled at the memory, despite the fact that she was still living  
in it right at the moment. Her scowl turned to Aoshi, who was standing  
beside her, with Kenji in his arms. "So, what were you saying about it  
being nice outside, Aoshi-sama?" Misao's tone turned very bitter as she  
put her hands on her hips.  
  
Ignoring the peeved little petite, Aoshi quietly commented "Himura is   
all wet, Misao. We should get him dry."  
  
Misao flinched. She really hated being ignored, and now was not the   
time to do something that would piss her off. "Dry? DRY? Aoshi-sama,   
LOOK AT ME! I'm wet, you're wet, we are ALL WET! Why don't you try and   
think before you say something stupid like that?!"   
  
Without responding back to her, Aoshi walked back into the Aoiya,   
shutting the door softly behind him. Misao turned to the door, her eyes  
softening. Oh shit. She had totally blown that one. Aoshi never got   
really mad, at least in front of her. Instead of yelling back at her,  
he would leave quietly, and go suffer in silence-- which Misao knew was  
not good for anyone to do. Keeping feelings bottled up for too long was  
dangerous to one's health- that she knew from personal experience.   
  
'Daisuki, Aoshi-sama.'  
  
Cursing under her breath, Misao followed Aoshi into the house, only to  
find that he was no where in sight. "He must have taken Kenji into the  
bath," she mused aloud, unconsciously walking toward the furoba. Rain   
pounded hard against her skin; however, Misao did not feel it. The   
little demon guilt was beginning to creep into her subconscious, as she  
was beginning to regret what she had said to Aoshi. 'It was a bit   
harsh,' she admitted to herself, 'But, still- he had put me in a BAD   
mood all day.. trying to be all suave with Kenji.'  
  
"I just can't help it." Aoshi's voice? Misao paused, in front of the   
tiny shack that contained their bath. She had heard Aoshi's voice from   
within. She cautiously inched towards the rice-paper door, her ear   
ready to receive any communications from the other side. True,   
eavesdropping was a bad thing... but that never stopped her before. A   
grin formed on the weasel-girl's face.   
  
There was a slight giggle from Kenji as he splashed the water. A small  
smile came to Aoshi's face. "Careful, Himura- you don't want to get the  
floor wet. As I was saying, every time I look at her, everything that I   
had planned to tell her leaves my mind. I know how she feels about me,   
it's obvious. No matter how much it hurts, I need to tell her how I   
really feel, but I can't. The words, just won't come out of my mouth."   
  
Kenji muttered his support in baby gibberish. Aoshi laughed slightly,   
getting out of the bath with the baby in his arms. "So what do you   
think I should do, Himura? I don't want anyone to get hurt," he asked   
as he tried the baby off with a small towel.   
  
Shocked at what she had 'overheard' Misao began to head back towards   
the Aoiya. She needed some time to totally comprehend what Aoshi had   
said. What did he mean by 'how he really feels'? Somehow, deep in her   
heart, she knew that his feelings for her were not the same feelings   
that she had for him. She loved him- every hair, every breath,   
everything that was Aoshi, she loved. She loved him so much it hurt   
her-- repeatedly. She couldn't stand to see him this impassive. But she   
had promised Kenshin that she would take care of Aoshi. She ran back to   
the Aoiya for shelter, her eyes blinded with oncoming tears. He didn't   
love her, so what? She loved him, that was the most important thing. No   
matter how much it hurt her, no matter if he had no feelings for her,   
she would remain by his side forever.   
  
Unbeknownst to Misao, back in the furoba, Aoshi and Kenji were   
continuing their conversation. Kenji was giggling up a storm, spewing   
out more baby words. "Really?" Aoshi questioned, amused at Kenji's   
behavior. "But don't you think that would embarrass her?" More   
gibberish. "No, think the in-direct approach is more appropriate when   
telling someone that you love them."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lighting cracked through the twilight sky as thunder crashed in the   
background. Misao twitched, slightly frightened by the loud booming   
noise. She sat in the restaurant area of the Aoiya, playing with an   
empty tea cup. She needed something to keep her hands from fidgeting,   
or breaking things... either one. The suspense was absolutely killing   
her. After Aoshi and Kenji had returned from the furoba, Aoshi had   
retreated to his room, handing Kenji over to her, muttering that he   
'wanted to talk to her later.' She didn't desire him to crush her   
dreams so soon. She had hoped that he would have waited a week... a   
month... no, a decade, until he told her that he didn't love her. She   
turned her attention over to Kenji, who was being suspiciously quiet.   
He had curled up in a small ball on the floor, sleeping soundly. "I   
wish I had your innocence," Misao bitterly spat as she stood up from   
the table.  
  
At that moment, Aoshi slid open the door. Another flash of lightning   
lit the sky. Misao could feel the air grow incredibly thick- making it   
harder to breathe. 'No, not now...' she thought. The day had turned   
from bad, to worse-- and now, with the look in Aoshi's eyes, it was   
about to take a turn for the terrible. "I'll--uh be right back!" Misao   
muttered as she tried to speed past Aoshi.  
  
"No!" He demanded as he caught her by the arm; swinging her around to   
face him. His towering figure seemed almost frightening to the young   
ninja at the moment, his eyes pieced her through to the heart. "I told   
you," he said, taking a deep breath in, trying to control his new-found   
temper, "I need to speak with you."  
  
Misao pulled her arm out of his grasp, "Yeah, well-- not right now."  
  
"NOW, Misao." Aoshi said, his monotone voice turning slightly forceful.  
  
Taking another step away from him, Misao scoffed. "I already know what   
you're going to say, Aoshi-sama."  
  
His eyes grew wide, "You do?"  
  
"I over heard you speaking to Kenji." Misao retorted, her voice turning   
quiet. The last thing she wanted to do at this moment was to relive the  
entire scene again. He didn't love her; she would just have to learn to   
live with it.  
  
"Misao, I--"  
  
"I just--" she put her hand up, telling him to stop. "I just want you   
to leave me alone." Her moist eyes locked onto his. Couldn't he take a   
hint?  
  
At that moment, Kenji woke up and began to cry. Her eyes full of hurt,   
Misao looked away from the towering shadow, muttering "Excuse me-". She   
walked over the crying Kenji, her feet stomping in anger. Without   
thinking, Misao violently scooped up Kenji in her arms, trying to calm   
him. This treatment, along with Misao's jagged aura, made Kenji's cry   
elevate in sound.  
  
Aoshi winced at the scene, "Misao, you should be more-"  
  
"I asked you to go away Aoshi-sama," she snapped as she turned her back   
to him.  
  
Accepting his defeat, Aoshi began to turn towards the door he had just   
entered through. "Aoshi-sama," he paused, flinching slightly; as he was   
not expecting Misao to speak to him so soon.  
  
He turned around to see Misao probing him with worried eyes. A lump   
formed in his throat. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Misao took a timid step towards Aoshi, her right hand on Kenji's   
forehead. "Aoshi-sama," her voice was full of panic. "His head-- he's   
burning up!"  
  
"What?" Aoshi rushed over to her side; the tension that had been   
between them only a few minutes ago had vanished, only to be replaced   
by concern for the Himura child. He gently put his hand atop of   
Misao's, silently asking her to take her hand off of the baby's   
forehead. She took the hint, and Aoshi placed his hand on the Kenji's   
forehead to see what exactly was going on. Misao was right, he did have   
a fever; however, it was a very low-grade at best. "He must have   
developed a fever earlier today in the rain."  
  
"Oh- damn it!" Misao exclaimed, "This is all my fault!" She began   
pacing around the room, muttering absolute worried nonsense, that only   
she could understand.   
  
"Misao," Aoshi reasoned, "if anyone is to blame, it is me; I was the   
one who suggested that we should eat outside. I should have kept a   
better eye on the weather-" She didn't hear him; she only continued to   
pace like a lion in a cage. "Misao!" Aoshi said sharply.   
  
Misao turned to Aoshi, looking as if she were a child who just got in   
trouble. "Yes?" she asked in a whimper.  
  
A half smile formed on Aoshi's face as he tried to keep from laughing.   
Seeing Misao this upset was almost comical to him. Her so-called   
'womanhood' had vanished without a trace, leaving only the young   
spitfire that he had grown up with. She was always so funny when she   
was anxious. "Go to the kitchen and take one of the serving cloths- get   
it wet with cold water." Her body was twitching in nervous convulsions,   
as her eyes locked on the crying Kenji. Aoshi raised an eyebrow. She   
was more worried than he thought.   
  
"Misao."   
  
She looked up to him, not saying anything.   
  
"I need you to stay together, okay?" Aoshi placed his hand on her head,   
trying to show support. "It's only a slight fever.. we just need to   
bring it down a little bit. Now, can you do what I asked?"  
  
She nodded, her eyes turning back to Kenji.   
  
"Good." He nodded, extending both arms out for the baby. "Then give me   
Himura. I'll meet you in my room, okay?" Aoshi walked off, not giving   
Misao the chance to argue.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Timidly poking her head into Aoshi's room, Misao smiled at the two as   
another bolt of lighting struck the earth. There Kenji lay in Aoshi's   
arms, now fast asleep. It was hard to believe that only a few minutes   
ago he was wailing and screaming so loud that Misao thought the weak   
structured Aoiya would tumble on top of them. She crept over to Aoshi,   
who had not yet noticed her entrance, and knelt down next to him.   
"Here," she said, offering the damp cloth that he had sent her to   
prepare.   
  
"Thanks." He said quietly. "Just put it on top of his forehead."  
  
Misao nodded as she followed his directions. Her eyes locked onto the   
sleeping child. Somehow, this scene between the three of them felt so   
natural, so right. Perhaps in another life, she would be the mother of   
the child, sitting next to her loving.... Misao looked up to Aoshi with   
a bright blush on her face. "It's still surprising to see how good you   
are with babies, Aoshi-sama," she said in a whisper, admiring his   
handiwork.   
  
"I told you, I had a lot of practice taking care of you." Aoshi said   
matter-of-factly. "You weren't the easiest child to take care of,   
Misao- especially with Omasu and Okon teasing me." In a high mocking   
voice, he acted out what the two older women would say, "'Oh look at   
little Aoshi-chan and Misao-chan! Aren't they so cute together?!'   
'Awww, are you two playing house?' It really was annoying, Misao. Be   
glad you don't remember it."  
  
Bringing her hand up to her face, Misao whispered, "I remember some   
things from my childhood." She remembered very vividly how he had saved   
her from the terror of the tree when she was very little. How he made   
sure that she was absolutely secure with letting him catch her in his   
arms. And, most of all, she remembered his warm embrace as he held her   
close; thankful that she wasn't hurt.  
  
"Oh?" Aoshi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Misao shook her head vigorously, desperate to change the subject.   
"Nevermind." She sighed aloud, trying to relieve herself of the tension   
that was building up. "As I was saying, you being good with babies is a   
shock because-- I mean..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you're a guy."  
  
"So is Himura."  
  
"Well Himura is a special case; he looks like a woman, not to mention   
he acts like one half the time. And you, Aoshi-sama--err- well you   
don't."  
  
"I meant the baby, Misao."  
  
"...... so did I...."  
  
"....."  
  
"....."   
  
Kenji contentedly slept in Aoshi's arms, a small smile on his face. It   
appeared as if the damp cloth had done the trick. Aoshi removed the   
small cloth from the baby's head as Misao let out a small yawn. "He's   
fever has gone down," Aoshi stated, looking to Misao. "I'll stay up   
until Himura and Kaoru get here. You go on to bed."  
  
Shaking her head no, Misao held back another yawn, "No, no. I'm the one  
that's supposed to be baby-sitting the little tike. Besides, shouldn't   
you be meditating or something?"  
  
"Taking care of Kenji is relaxing enough," Aoshi retorted.   
  
Misao folded her arms, "I'm staying here, I'm fine I tell you."  
  
Sighing of defeat, Aoshi hesitantly nodded, "Okay. Fine, I won't argue   
with you. You are old enough to make your own decisions."  
  
A sly smile formed on Misao's face as she playfully poked Aoshi in the   
side, "Ah! He said it! He said it! Wow, Aoshi-sama has finally realized   
that I'm not a little baby anymore."  
  
His eyes narrowing, Aoshi playfully glared at the young ninja. "Well if   
you didn't act like a child half the time...." Misao immediately   
stopped poking Aoshi's dark gi, a slight blush on her face. Aoshi   
couldn't help but laugh. Not a hardy loud laugh; but a very quiet   
inward laugh to himself. An Aoshi laugh.  
  
Misao beamed up at him, her face slightly red of embarrassment. "Did   
you just tease me, Aoshi-sama? My gosh! Someone call a doctor! You have   
a fever too!" She teased, bursting out into laughter.   
  
"Shhhh!" Aoshi hissed, trying to quiet the weasel girl down. "You'll   
wake Himura."  
  
With one stifling giggle, Misao cut herself off. Then, with a small   
smile, she put out her arms, gesturing for Aoshi to put Kenji in her   
arms. "Can I hold him?" she asked. "After all, I AM the woman here."  
  
Slightly amused, Aoshi gently placed the baby in Misao's arms. She held   
the baby close to her chest, breathing in deeply the smell that all   
babies have. "Thank you for your help today, Aoshi-sama." She paused,   
pursing her lip. "I-- uh... appreciate it."   
  
A small smile came across Aoshi's face, "You're welcome, Misao."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru said in her disapproving tone of voice, "I don't think   
we should just walk in like this-- we're un-invited."  
  
A small smile came over Kenshin's face. "Daijobu, Koishii," he said,   
reassuringly. "I'm sure Misao-dono just fell asleep. After all, she did   
spend the day with Kenji. The poor girl must be exhausted."  
  
"Still--" Kaoru hid behind her husband. "We shouldn't--"  
  
"It'll be fine." Kenshin met his wife's eyes, trying to calm her. After   
a nod from her, he yelled, "Hello?!"  
  
There was still no answer. Kaoru's uncertainty gave full way into worry   
now. "Kenshin, what if something-"  
  
"Nothing happened." Kenshin shook his head. "Didn't Misao-dono say that   
Aoshi was here, this morning?"  
  
"Well... yes..."  
  
Another smile. Kaoru felt as if she would punch him if he smiled at her   
again. She didn't like him trying to quell her motherly worries. "Aoshi   
wouldn't let anything happen to Kenji, or Misao-dono. There's nothing   
to worry about, Koishii."   
  
The two came to a fork in the hallway. The entire Aoiya was completely   
dark. The only light was coming from the occasional lightning bolt that   
scorched the sky. Kenshin let out a small nervous laugh as he turned to   
his wife, "So which dark and scary hallway should we take?"  
  
"Kennnnnshinnnnnn......"  
  
Luckily the two chose the correct hallway, left, leading them directly   
to Aoshi's room.   
  
Kaoru gasped at what the scene that was before them.  
  
Within Aoshi's room, one dim candle burned at the hilt of the wick;   
giving just enough light to see the room's contents. There sat Aoshi,   
Misao, and Kenji-- each asleep. Kenji was sleeping contentedly within   
the young ninja-girl's embrace; while she slept with a small smile on   
her face. It appeared as if Misao had fallen asleep while trying to   
rock baby Kenji to sleep. But the biggest shock was Aoshi, who was   
behind Misao. He had fallen asleep sitting up behind Misao, letting her   
use his body as support. His arms were wrapped around her tiny body,   
holding her close to his chest. On his lips was the tiniest smile.   
  
Kenshin beamed. "See, Koishii. Nothing to worry about." He placed his   
hand lovingly at the curve of Kaoru's back. "They were just sleeping,   
as I said."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Kaoru said with a slight nod. "But which one   
to wake up?"  
  
"I think it would probably be safer to wake Aoshi. Misao-dono might get   
violent with us." Kenshin said with a small chuckle as he walked over   
to the small model family. He gently placed his right hand on Aoshi's   
shoulder and slightly shook the kunoichi. "Aoshi..."   
  
Aoshi stirred slightly, opening his heavy eyelids very slowly. He   
shifted his head slightly and focused on Kenshin. "Battousai," he said   
flatly.  
  
"Good evening, Aoshi." Kenshin said, his smile not leaving his face.   
"We've come to gather Kenji."  
  
"Kenji?" Aoshi asked, still dazed by sleep. "Oh yes," he remembered as   
he pushed his hand through his hair, "Kenji." Carefully, he maneuvered   
the sleeping child out of Misao's grasp. The ninja girl stirred   
slightly, trying to keep hold of the bundle. Aoshi whispered in her   
ear, "Shhhh..." quelling Misao. Kenji remained asleep the entire time,   
his father's smile on his face.   
  
Kaoru took the baby in her arms, smiling at Aoshi. "Thank you,   
Aoshi-san. And please, tell Misao thank you when she wakes up." At the   
sound of her name, Misao moaned in her sleep, turning to her side,   
burying the side of her face in Aoshi's wide chest.   
  
Aoshi nodded.   
  
"Come to Tokyo soon, Aoshi." Kenshin said, standing up next to his   
wife.   
  
Again, Aoshi nodded. His tired state wouldn't allow much more. "You   
will forgive me if I don't see you to the door," he said, gesturing to   
the sleeping Misao in his hands.  
  
Giggling slightly, Kaoru nodded, "It's okay Aoshi. We don't want to   
wake the other baby up." The two bowed and made their way out of the   
Aoiya.  
  
Looking down towards Misao's sleeping figure, a small smile crossed   
Aoshi's lips as he bent his neck, kissing the top of Misao's head. "No,   
she's not a baby anymore." He shifted his head down to Misao's,   
whispering into her ear, "I love you Makimachi Misao."  
  
Unaware of what Aoshi had just said to her, as Misao was still lost in   
the land of dreams, she murmured in return, "I love you too,   
Aoshi-sama..."   
  
  
Fin  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes:   
  
Er-- well, there you have it. Pointless, yes- but cute. Why it took me   
over six months to produce this second chapter, I don't know. I think   
"Wind Storm" distracted me for a while- and when that was all over I   
was kinda sick of AxM fanfiction. Well, I'm back now XD Huzzah!  
  
Aoshi: *FEAR*  
  
I didn't explain how Aoshi and Misao ended up falling asleep while   
tending to the slumbering Kenji for a reason. I wanted to leave that up   
to the reader- let them use their sick- err... I mean CREATIVE (^^;;)   
minds to conjure up how they could have ended up that way. Heh... I'll   
admit, I'd probably have some sort of "creative" scenario myself-- I am   
a pure AxM fangirl after all ^_~   
  
Hope everyone enjoyed this short fluff fic. Thanks for reading!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This fic was written for the entertainment of us, the Misao and Aoshi  
obsessed. Hikaru made no profit from this fic and never will. The  
characters of Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to her. Standard  
disclaimers apply *here*. 


End file.
